


Castiel Winchester

by HalRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Its finally time for the Destiel Wedding. Dean never died on the nail, Dean got Cas back from the Empty
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Castiel Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon the fact that Chad Lindberg is a heller and his recent tweets where he's planning a Destiel wedding.

**Dean**

I wake up with a start to find the bed empty. There is a longing in my heart for who should be there but I know he is getting ready.  
I know what today is.  
Our wedding day.

I look around the room; these walls hold the life we’ve made together. The life I’ve always wanted with the ones I love.  
There are pictures of us throughout the years on the walls. Pictures of me, Cas, Sam, Gabriel, Jack, Eileen, Charlie, Rowena, Crowley, Bobby, Ash, Jo, Ellen, Benny, Meg and everybody who we ever considered a friend.

So many memories, the good and the bad and we all have some regrets and some things I know I wouldn’t change because everything that has happened, has brought us closer and has brought us to where we are now.

If we hadn’t had done the things we had, we’d still all be puppets of Chuck and his own stories.  
We’re all free now; free to love whoever we choose. Free to do whatever we like and we haven’t seen the bastard since Jack made him human.

The air has grown cold, like something is different and I can’t quite figure it out yet.

I see a note on the bed telling me to get ready. The note is in Cas’ handwriting so I know he’s alright.

The room is dark and I turn on the main light. I see my tuxedo is hanging up in a corner and I check the time – its 9am. We have time.  
I get ready and call Sam, but get no response. The phone isn’t getting any signal.

It is then that I notice that the house is all too quiet. Like, horror movie silent.

Part of me wants to get a gun or a knife or something and the other part of me is telling me not to because its my brain telling me something is wrong.

The date on the clock confirms today is February 14th 2021.

I take my time to get my tuxedo on and my shoes; my mind wanders to how Cas could be feeling.  
I wonder if he gets nervous. I wonder if Sam is with him and what they could be going over.  
I want to make my own vows, to show Cas how much I care but I’m not good at speeches and I feel like nothing will be good enough for him.  
I push that doubt away; I know I’m good enough for him. Cas chose me. Cas raised me from Hell.  
He fell in love with me for me. He’s been by my side through it all and he truly loves me.  
And I love him.

I don’t care that it sounds like a chick flick. I don’t. If that is what I get teased about, then I’ll take it over anything else any day because I’ve finally got a slice of the life I’ve always wanted.  
Nobody will take it from me.

I make my way out the bedroom and am blinded by light.

The light grows warm and inviting and I feel at ease. I find myself walking further and further and as I do, the light grows dimmer until I arrive at my destination.  
The light disappears and what lays before me are familiar walls I haven’t seen in years. Oak walls that give the feeling of home. The Roadhouse.  
I’m not dead, I know that much. So how am I here?

I can hear music around me and Ash comes into view, followed by Jo, Ellen and Bobby.

“You’re not dead, before you start.” Ash grins.

“What are you doing here? What is the Roadhouse doing here?”

“Cas struck a deal with Jack; one day in Heaven with the ones you love for your wedding day. Sam, Eileen, Claire, Jody and everybody are here too but you’ll all be taken back to Earth before midnight because otherwise you’re all stuck here for good.” Bobby grins, passing me a beer and I have a small sip to calm my nerves.  
I smile a little at what Bobby says.

I know Claire will probably see her parents before the day is out too, Jack will let her. I know he will.

“I miss this place and I’ve missed all of you.” I say honestly.

“Don’t go all sappy on us. We’ve gotta get ready for the wedding.” Jo laughs.

Ash runs me through all the music he has planned to play – Cas requested a few songs and he knows what I like anyway. Bobby takes me to a room in the Roadhouse where he changes into a tuxedo in a blink of an eye and I’m genuinely impressed.  
I can hear people outside getting ready, preparing the wedding which is being held outside and being officiated by Jack, apparently?

According to Bobby, Cas managed to get Crowley, Meg, Gabriel and a few others out of the Empty and they’ve promised to be on their best behaviour and will be attending the wedding.  
I’m okay with this because I knew Cas wanted to get them out anyway and we’d been planning it.  
As quick as he arrived, Bobby leaves and I hear a knock on the door. I turn my head to see Eileen and Sam.  
Eileen looks so beautiful and I sign to her to tell her that, she grins.

I’m starting to get a little nervous and Sam can see that, pulling me into a hug and giving me a quick squeeze before Eileen fixes my tie and straightens my tuxedo, fixing the creases.  
I can hear laughter. Cas is laughing and its like music to my ears. I can hear Charlie, followed by Gabriel and Rowena and finally Crowley who makes a comment saying  
“Its about bloody time.”

Sam laughs too and signs at Eileen that he’s got to go take his place outside as best man, at the makeshift altar out there.

Eileen watches him go and turns to me, smiling.

“You’ll be fine.” She says.

I pull her into a hug and I don’t want to let go, staying like that for a few moments.

“Eileen, thank you for looking after my baby brother.” I sign at her.

She smiles and says.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done.”

We stay for a few more moments in each other’s embrace and then I know it is time.

Time seems to stand still as Eileen leaves and I’m left to walk myself out as everybody has got things ready.

I walk through the doors and out into the open bar, and through the back door which leads to the outside.

I see all my friends.

But my eyes focus on Cas.

I can see the silver strands of his greying hair shining in the light of the sun in Heaven and I can see hair gel has been used. His gentle eyes as crystal clear as the ocean, widen as he sees me.  
I can see tears in his eyes and tears form in my own.  
He’s wearing a navy blue tuxedo and Gabriel is standing as Cas’ best man, Sam as my best man.  
Jack is standing behind them, ready to start.  
I don’t know what else to say.

A smile crosses both our faces and I find myself breathless.

He looks so good.

I make my way down the aisle to him and take Cas’ hand; squeezing it as if to make sure he’s real.

“Hello Dean.” he whispers.

“Hi.” I say, still breathless

Jack addresses the congregation – its clear that he has had practice from what Cas has taught him and he’s very professional with how he approaches the whole thing.  
I look around at our friends and I don’t see Mom, and I don’t see Dad either, which is what I’m grateful for.  
I turn my attention back to Cas.

Off to the side I can see Gabriel and Sam grinning like idiots.

Minutes pass, and Jack goes through what he needs to.  
It gets to the vows and I ask if I can go first.  
Sam looks surprised and Cas just smiles wider.

“Now I know I’m not good at this, but here we go. I promise I will love you, I promise to treat you like you deserve to be treated. I gave my heart to you, and you’ve given me your grace. You are as human as you are an Angel. You’re my Angel, and you always will be. And you’re also a Winchester, so now you carry that name until the end of the line. So with this ring, I pledge myself to you, Castiel.”

Jack motions for Cas to speak.

“Dean. I could write a thousand words but none would ever capture how I truly feel about you. We’ve been through it all and you know it started when I raised you from Hell. I don’t regret it and I’m here to pledge myself to you, Dean Winchester. Until the end of time.”

I wipe a tear from my eye that is threatening to fall and I laugh, choking on a sob and end up giggling. 

Sam comes forward with the rings and both Cas and I exchange the rings, waiting for the cue on Jack and he smirks, nodding.

I take Cas’ hands in mine fully now and Jack pronounces us husband and husband, to a chorus of cheers.

I move my hands to cup Cas’ face and he pulls me into a kiss, which I lean into. 

I didn’t think this day would ever come and now its finally ours.

I’ll never forget this day.

After a few short moments where I linger because I don’t want to pull away, I have to and pull Cas down the aisle.

We have to sign a few documents to make it look official, but I can’t help but smile when I notice what Cas puts down as we get into the Roadhouse, followed by the others.  
He signs his name as Castiel Winchester.

Cas gets hugged by Claire and Jody and all the others surround us, congratulating us and Ash starts handing out beers whilst heading over to his station to start the music up again.  
Ellen, Jo and Charlie start talking and Sam is with Gabriel, Eileen and Jack.

Cas wraps his arm around my waist as the music starts.  
Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin starts playing.

“Oh, Cas.” I say, sounding like a lovesick puppy.

“Yeah, Dean?”

“May I have this dance?”

We take each other’s hands as people clear out a space for us to dance and we slow dance, all eyes on us.

“I love you, Castiel Winchester.” I whisper, pressing kisses up the side of his face.

“And I love you, Dean.”


End file.
